A New Claire
by LexiCMercer
Summary: Claire Danvers is a girl with a serious attitude problem, a partier, and not afriad to say what she wants. In an effort to change Claire's ways, her parents send her to Morganville after her high school graduation to live with her cousin Rose and attend TPU, whos 19 (so is michael eve and shane) better summery on the inside! rated T for language and whatnot


A New Claire

_Claire Danvers is an eighteen year old girl with an attitude problem who just moved to Morganville, Texas, to move in with her cousin Rose and go to Texas Prairie University. Her parents just never knew what to do with her with her explosive temper and big mouth. They know Rose is hurting, so they think that somehow the two cousins can help each other. Claire finds out that she's more like Rose than she thought and, to Rose's absolute horror, accidentally befriends the girl that hates Rose the most in all of Morganville. _

_Eve Rosser hates Rose Evercross for the part she played in her sister's expulsion from high school two years ago that indirectly caused her suicide. After Eve's brother, Jason, fell in love with Rose, she thought about forgiving her-yeah, that was before Rose broke his heart and he died in a car accident. Now at nineteen and working at a coffee shop, Eve blames Rose for not only her sister's death, but her brother's. So what happens when she and Claire become friends?_

_Shane Collins has lived in the Glass house with his two best friends, Eve and Michael, since junior year. He has never experienced love, and ever since his sister and mother died in an accidental fire that he's convinced he caused, he's had no desire to get close with anyone besides Michael. But that was before Claire Danvers moved to Morganville. _

_Michael Glass is at a crossroad; he's in love with his roommate, Eve, but he doesn't want to screw up their friendship, or worse, cause her to move out. He also knows that Eve's boyfriend, Dylan, is no good, but he doesn't want to get Eve mad at him for stating his opinion on her boyfriend. Can he finally confess to the girl he'd been in love with since he was eight his feelings? Or will Eve just reject him and move in with Dylan? _

_And Rose Evercross hasn't been herself since her best friend died. She knows his death wasn't her fault, but she also knew he loved her as more than friends and, even though she didn't love him back, Rose had let him believe there was hope for them as a couple even when she was in love with someone else. Someone who didn't want her back. Now Rose can barely get up in the morning because of her grief. But when Claire comes to Morganville and reminds Rose about the person she used to be, she might just have to convince herself that letting go of both the mistakes in her life—her best friend and the man who didn't love her back—is what will finally heal her and help her move forward. _

**_Chapter One ~ C__LAIRE POV _**

Morganville, Texas. I stared out the cab window and watched as the houses rolled by. My knee was bouncing and I was tapping my fingers out of my nervousness. I was usually a pretty confident person, but ever since I'd been uprooted from my hometown of Crosston, Massachusetts, to move in with my cousin Rose here in Morganville, it seemed as if i were destined to be a different person.

my parents had insisted that my attitude and partying behavior was uncontrollable. they said that Rose used to be just like me (she was one year older) but she had suffered a 'personal tragedy' right before her high school graduation that had launched her into a depression. she wasnt suicidal or anything (i hoped) but she was now a quieter, more cut-off-from-the-world person. they, my parents, seemed to think that attending Texas Prarie University and living with Rose (who was nineteen and also going to TPU) would be like some kind of therapy for me. little did they know i couldnt be fixed.

The cab driver mumbled something about being close to roses house. we pasted a "Lot Street" and a giant, gothic, Victorian house caught my eye. holy crap i bet the whole town could fit inside that house. i watched it till it became a dot in the distance. we pulled up to what i assumed was Rose's house (id never actually been to Morganville) and i paid the driver, and lets just say i didnt pay generously.

he drove off, and im pretty sure he gave me the finger out the window, but i wasnt paying attention. I had my suitcases beside me, staring at Rose's house. Then the door opened, and a beautiful girl stepped out. _Here we go, _I said to myself.

* * *

**OH AND BTW I OWN NOTHING-ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE! I OWN NOTHING BUT ROSE AND THE PLOTLINE :) Love ya guys 3**

* * *

_**Claire POV**_

Oh. My. God. Rose was absolutely _stunning_. Back when we were kids, and we used to see each other every now and then, and my mom would always say how cute and pretty Rose was. But now, at nineteen, she was unbelievably beautiful.

Rose had long, dark wavy hair and big brown, chocolately eyes that were perfectly shaped. Her skin was flawless and she had a body that could make any guy drool. She had obviously just gotten up a while ago; she was dressed in grey sweats and a dark red tank top. i realized she didnt have any morning classes today. My mom said Rose had my schedule since I'd signed up for the classes online and listed my address as Rose's.

I looked a lot like Rose; my hair had the same natural waves but was a lighter brown color and my eyes (thanks to my mom) were an emerald green color that always made people stare because of the abnormal color. I had the same killer body as Rose (which i more or less used to my advantage) and the same smooth skin. I, however, was amazingly tired and about to fall asleep. My clothes were wrinkled and I had three suitcases and my makeup and hair bag.

"Hey, Rose." I said as we awkwardly hugged. We hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hi, Claire. Wow, you look great." I found that hard to believe, considering I was wearing my ex boyfriend's oversized Killer's T-shirt and faded blue jeans, my makeup was smudged and my hair...you know what, let's not even go there.

"Lemme grab one of these," Rose smirked, grabbing one of my suitcases and my cosmetic bag. "Thanks," I mumbled. I looked more closely at Rose and I realized that she was forcing herself to keep the smile and emotion on her face. I remembered what my parents said about how Rose used to be a fun, wild, and slightly immature partier like me before her 'personal tragedy.' i wondered if it was that 'personal tragedy' that made her force her smile.

Rose led me into the house to show me to my room. Her house was tiny but comfortable, and had a home-y feeling to it that made me feel warm. She opened the door and i was greeted with a living room that consisted of a sofa, flat screen TV, and a PlayStation. The walls in Rose's house were painted a light blue color that reminded me of my best friend, Ashley's, eyes. The kitchen was right next to the living room but separated by a granite island. then, down the hall, was a few doors that Rose told me led to a bathroom, linen closet, a door that went to the garage, and a door that led to the basement. The stairs that led to the upstairs were in the living room. there were two sets of stairs and i felt like passing out when we (finally) reached the top. Rose pointed out my room to me, which was right across the hall from the upstairs bathroom and down the hall from Rose's room.

I opened the door to my new room, and it was absolutely perfect. It was tiny with dark red walls and three windows, a desk, a bed with black-and-white checkered sheets. The floor had obviously been vaccummed and it was spotless. I pulled my bags in (with Rose's help) and thanked her again and told her i was just gonna crash for a bit. She just smiled and left me. I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

**Rose POV**

Claire was so pretty. I almost forgot how she looked, gosh I hadnt seen her in _so _long. After Jason died...well, my mom thought Claire coming into town to live with me might be like therapy or something. Like she might be able to help bring me back to life. Claire had the personality i use to have before Jase died; the loud, happy and sarcastic traits I used to posses before God took both the men in my life away.

no one really knew the truth. Jason was my best friend. Adrian was the guy I fell in love with. Jason died, Adrian rejected me.

**Eve POV**

There is not one fucking person I absolutely DESPISE more than Rose Evercross. My sister, April, was in high school with Rose. Rose was popular; she was beautiful and had a body every guy worshiped and sarcastic attitude that made it easy for her to befriend guys. She was smart, easygoing, and a hard drinker who had many friends. April was more of a loner who wore all black and stayed away from most of her peers. When they were both fifteen, Rose ratted on April to the principal about her drug dealing; April wasnt on drugs, she just sold them for money. And for college of all things. Still, she was expelled from Morganville High.

Three depressing months later, April killed herself.

Then there was my brother, Jason. Practically the only thing that kept my family together after April's death and the only thing that kept my parents from disowning me. Jase and Rose had always been friendly, but then they became best friends. I was sickened. How could he not hate her? Then, on top of the whole fucking bombshell, Jason was stupid enough to fall in love with yours truly, Rose. Also known as a classic heartbreaker. She tried at a relationship with him, but even I could tell she didn't care for Jase half as much as he loved her. Eventually she told him she just didnt love him like _that, _but no matter how nicely she put it, it still broke her heart. He got drunk. He was driving. He crashed. He died. I was kicked out a month later.

And it was all Rose Evercross's fault.

**Claire POV**

i woke up the next day at lunch time-ish. I pulled on a decent outfit (a lacy black sweater over a red tank and dark jeans) and stumbled downstairs. Rose had left me a note on the kitchen table.

_Claire,_

_sorry i had to leave-i had my econ class _

_anyways i ran out of breakfast food (great timing, right?) so if you want coffee and a bagel or something, you should head to Common Grounds (in the town square next to hair shop, a.k.a only coffee place in Morganville). i left you schedule on your desk, dont worry you have no classes today _

_ill see you when i get home,_

_~rose _

**A half hour later **

i found Common Grounds, right where Rose said it was, and it seemed like a cute and cozy place. a bell above my head chimed as i walked through the door. everyone stared at me as if i had three heads.

i head my head high, staring at each person, making eye contact until they backed down. i walked up to the counter to find myself face-to-face with a goth girl. actually, _goth_ didnt even begin to describe her. from what i could see (which was the waist up) she was wearing a dark green and black stripped t-shirt over a long sleeve black shirt. her nails were chipped and painted black and she wore metal bracelets that made noise every time she moved. she had on a skull necklace and _safety pins in her ears. _Jesus christ that looked sickening. Her hair was black and pulled into a high messy bun. She had black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick on. her face was as white as a clowns.

she looked me over just like i had her, and she nodded, like she approved of me. "Hey," She said.

I half smiled. "Hey," I said. "I'm Claire."

"Eve," She said, sticking her hand out. "And sorrs bout the stares; ya know how Morganville loves some fresh meat." I frowned slightly but ignored the comment. figuring it was just some goth expression. "No problem. At least they're looking at my face and not my ass." i retorted quickly and Eve grinned and nodded.

"So what do ya want?" Eve asked, smacking on some minty gum. i quickly assessed the overhead menu and just went with coffee and a bagel.

"So," Eve said as she made the coffee. "What bring you to our darling little town?"

"I moved in with my cousin, to go to college here." I told her truthfully, just as someone stumbled next to me. I turned and saw a man with thick, black curly hair and big bright eyes that clashed with his pale skin. He was wearing a long trechcoat, pirate boots, and an exaggerated hat. I just stared at him and he looked me over, smiling slowly. "Myrnin!" Eve said, reaching over to counter to awkwardly hug him. apparently the freaks in Morganville herded together.

"Hello, Eve," He said, hugging her back. Then Eve noticed me just standing there and said, "Oh, right. Claire, this is my friend Myrnin; Myrnin, this is Claire. She just moved in with her cousin to go to TPU." Myrnin wrinkled his nose but quickly put a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you." He said, sticking his hand out. I went to shake it, but he brought it up to his lips and lightly brushed my hand. His lips were freezing.

"You, too." i said, quickly pulling my hand back. a funny tingling feeling was in the pit of my stomach, but i ignored it. Myrnin smiled, as if he knew he was making me uneasy.

"Please," He said. "Come sit with me. I have an extra chair." I opened my mouth to say that it was okay, but then i noticed all the other tables were full. "Okay," i practically whispered. His grin grew, which just annoyed me.

I took my coffee and Myrnin took his (which Eve had quickly made during our conversation) and led me to a tiny corner table. He pulled out my chair and my mouth twitched. "What?" He asked, seeming genuinly curious.

"Nothing," I coughed, but he kept looking at me with his eyes..."You pulled out my chair for me," i explained. he looked puzzled. "no ones ever done that before, ive only seen it in old movies and stuff." i elaborated. he smiled at me. then he did something totally unexpected; he reached over and placed a hand on my face. i couldnt breathe. He leaned in. "then maybe," he said, and i could feel his breath on my face. "youve never met a proper gentleman." I was in a trance, lost in his eyes.

"What the hell?" we both pulled away and i turned around to see Eve staring at us, eyes wide. I turned to the person who had spoken-a guy who was standing behind my chair glaring at Myrnin with clenched fists.

**Shane POV **

I had never liked Myrnin. in fact, the only reason i didnt torch him was because he once saved Eve's life and he was one of her closest friends. but when i walked into Common Grounds that afternoon, my self-control had faded away.

"Hey," I said as i approached Eve, who was behind the counter messing around with expresso machines. "Where's your pycho scientist vamp?" I asked, knowing that they always met at CG and also knowing it bugged Eve when I made fun of Myrnin's...hobbies.

She jerked her chin into the crowded table area. "Makin' a friend."

I turned and followed her gaze to see the back of a girl sitting across from the crazy-ass vamp. then he leaned in, as if to _kiss her, _when i took off, Eve calling my name in concern.

"what the hell?" i said loudly. they both turned to look at me and holy shit, the girl was beautiful. Usually when i saw girls i thougt of them as hot or sexy, but this girl was just gorgeous. She had big emerald eyes and light brown wavy hair that i had the urge to touch to see if it was as soft as it looked. And dont even get me started on her body.

"What?" She said, annoyed. That pissed me off; i was trying to keep her from become this dick's crazy science experiment or his next meal, and she was _annoyed. _

I directed my tone towards Myrnin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The son of a bitch just looked amused. Fuck him. "Well, Mr. Collins, I am quite obviously having coffee with Claire, a beautiful young lady that Evelyn introduced me to. Is there something wrong?" He asked, using an innocent tone.

I practically growled. I remember how I felt when Eve befriended Myrnin; hell, her parents kicked her out, forcing her to move in with me and Mikey, because she was friends with "and evil creature of the night." But Eve could take care of hersef: I knew Myrnin wouldn't purposly hurt her, but that didn't make me hate him any less. But this girl-this beautiful innocent girl-was not going to end up like Myrnin's experiments. The ones he told Eve about. The ones that gave her nightmares. While Eve thought of the monster as a brother (i dont know _why) _she was thoughoroly disturbed by his past history.

"Yes, in fact, there is." I said in a smartass voice.

Myrnin's eyes darkened and his grip on the girl's hand tightened, making her wince. I han't even realized they were holding hands till now. I leaned down. "Look, you son of a bitch; I know for some bizzare reason, my sister," Eve and I referred to each other as siblings since our real families were dead or MIA. "trusts you. befriended you. hell, she might just even love you like a brother. But she's told me about you experiments, your past. Ada?" Myrnin's eyes narrowed. "But even if she might hate me for it, I will fucking kill you in a heartbeat if i think you're going to hurt someone. So get your fucking hands off of her and get the fuck out of here." I said, nodding towards Claire, who for some odd reason didnt look the least bit scared or worried; she just seemed midly curious.

"I wouldn't point fingers if i were you, Shane," Myrnin said cooly. "I'm not the only one who's made a mistake...for example, how's Alyssa, poor, poor girl. She was so innocent, too. I'm sincerly sorry for your lost."

My blood boiled. How dare he bring Lyssa into this? Eve must have told him how depressed I had been because I couldn't save my little sister. Because she was dead, all because I couldnt protect her. I noticed Claire, the human with the mesmerizing eyes, looked at me and seemed slightly concerned, her eyes slightly wider and her mouth parted. For a second all I could think about was picking her up and pressing my lips to hers. For a second I imagined her kissing me back. I quickly snapped out of it. Something about Claire calmed me down, and thank God because if she didn't I think I was going to do something to Myrnin that would cause the council to burn me alive. _Just like Lyssa,_ I thought dryly. I gave Myrnin my best, i-eat-puppies-for-breakfast look and looked down at Claire, my expression becoming more of a, hey-im-so-sorry-about-this-maniac look. "_Claire_," I said, and I was surprised at how smoothly her name ran off my tongue. She raised an eyebrow, daring me to continue. "Would you mind taking a walk with me?" I gave her my most dazzling smile that usualy had girls drooling over me, but she didn't look the least bit fazed. Huh.

"Hm," She said, pretending to think about it. "Let's see; go outside alone with a complete anger-managment needing stranger or stay here and finish my coffee with a perfectly calm, sweet, gentleman? Huh." My smile faded and Myrnin smirked cockily. Then Claire stood up, pulling her hand out of Myrnin's, and slid her bag over her shoulder, and put a hand on my arm. I swear I felt sparks fly, and by the look on her face, so did she. "Let's go." I raised both of my eyebrows and Myrnin's jaw dropped. She tossed her coffee out and while she did, I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at Myrnin, who looked shocked. I settled on a smug smirk, much like his earlier. I followed Claire, holding the door open for her, and winked at Eve, who just looked thouroughly amused throughout the whole damn thing. I looked at Claire to see her wink at Myrnin, who still couldn't close his mouth, and pulled me out of Common Grounds. I think I was going to like her. I really did.


End file.
